


дым и зеркала

by rfeyra



Series: истории с кладбищем [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Nonbeliever Faces Supernatural Things, Aliases, Esoterics Shops, Family Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Lots Of Past Mistakes, Magic May Or May Not Be Real (It Is), Multiple Deceased Wives, Past Relationship(s), Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfeyra/pseuds/rfeyra
Summary: Детектив Фред Чейн видит тени - вернее, одну тень. Она мерещится ему годами - в полутьме квартиры, на освещенных улицах. Всегда на периферии взгляда. Он не верит в сверхъестественное, но после происшествия на работе, оказавшись отстраненным от должности, решает искать помощи даже там, куда никогда не пришел бы по своей воле: в эзотерической лавке, полной то ли мистики, то ли нелепых декораций.Там он встречает ее владельца.





	дым и зеркала

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок моей замечательной подруге -доставляется к пиву.

**I**

В помещении пахло затхлостью и пылью. Плотно придвинутые друг к другу стеллажи, узкие проходики между ними и великое множество дребедени, без какой-либо системы разваленной на полках. Дешевые офисные лампы плохо освещали зал магазинчика и шумели, изредка принимаясь мигать. 

Выглядело точь-в-точь как в дешевом фильме ужасов про подростков. 

Потрепанный колокольчик над дверью еще не умолк, даже когда Фредерик закрыл за собой дверь и направился вглубь лабиринта стеллажей. Динь-дон, динь-дон... На полках лежала всякая всячина, по большей части — идиотские игрушки для помешанной на готике молодежи: хреново выполненные черепа, черные свечи целыми упаковками, китайские статуэтки жаб с монетками в пастях. На верхней полке Фред рассмотрел чучело какой-то потрепанной черной птицы с изрядно удивленным выражением на морде. 

Блажь, да и только. Он бы никогда не пришел в этот притон, если бы не насущная необходимость. И глупый, иррациональный страх, в котором он отказывался себе признаваться. 

Старая Камила, чья дверь располагалась в том же закутке коридора, что и его, очень уж настойчиво советовала «поберечь себя» и «обратиться за помощью». Пенсионерка была мексиканкой по национальности и вот уже полгода как при каждой встрече осеняла его крестным знамением, бормоча молитвы о защите. Пересекались они довольно часто — иногда на этаже, возле лифта, иногда у почтовых ящиков. Фред галантно придерживал для старушки дверь, старался игнорировать ее закидоны и не позволял себе праздно гадать, как истовая набожность в этой женщине может сочетаться с ее советами срочно найти специалиста и приобрести хотя бы один защищающий от зла амулет. 

От какого именно зла амулет должен был защитить Фреда, оставалось только догадываться. 

— Есть тут кто-нибудь? — вопросил он пыльные недра магазинчика, подумав в очередной раз: «Ну и дыра».

Сказать по правде, весь этот район был настоящей дырой, но, по печальному стечению обстоятельств, именно здесь располагалось жилище Фреда. Плюнув на предрассудки и решив воспользоваться советом полоумной соседки, он выбрал первый же «магазин эзотерических товаров», на который вывел его благословенный гугл. 

«Глупости это все», — не уставал повторять про себя Фредерик по пути в лоно маразма и порока, но с пути не свернул. Благодаря его последним выкрутасам спешить теперь было абсолютно некуда, это верно. Чудом не провалив задание и подставив под удар оперативную группу, доблестный детектив едва не пустил пулю в коллегу, потому что ему «померещилось»... нечто. Его гоняли по обследованиям две недели, отстранив от работы на несколько месяцев и отправив в вынужденный отпуск. Шептались про возраст и срок службы. «Идиоты». 

Фред работал в полиции девятнадцать лет, с самого своего двадцатого дня рождения, и, уже будучи детективом, успел сменить два департамента. Не молокососам из отдела оценки судить о том, пора ему на пенсию или нет. 

Но ему действительно мерещились вещи, и это пугало. Фред отшучивался, морщился в ответ на вопросы психологов, вертел в руках результаты анализов, показавших, что его зрение почти идеально, но не понимал ни черта. 

Он увидел размытую тень при облаве, попытался выследить ее, потерял, а когда заметил что-то краем глаза и уже почти выстрелил, успел убрать палец с курка в последнее мгновение. Ствол смотрел прямо в посеревшее от страха лицо оперативника. 

Наркопритон они взяли, конечно же, но двухнедельные разбирательства и временное лишение значка это не отменяло. Фред был уверен, что он нормальный. Склад, который они зачищали, был дерьмово освещен, да и народу там была куча — гады отстреливались почти полчаса, хотя их застали врасплох. Вполне мог один из них проскользнуть за ящиками и стать той «тенью». 

Но Фред видел ее и раньше: в полутьме своей квартиры, на освещенной улице, в дверных проемах. Всегда краем глаза — стоило посмотреть в ту сторону, сосредоточить взгляд, и тень исчезала. 

Он не признался бы себе ни в чем, если бы не работа. Это все, что у него осталось. Работа и дочь. Эшли жила с теткой в пригороде, но иногда виделась с отцом. Фред гордился ею. Отличница, такая же красивая, как мать. Эшли выбирала колледж, и Фред надеялся помочь ей с этим хотя бы материально. 

Поморщившись, он выбросил из головы невеселые мысли и завернул за очередной стеллаж. На том конце помещения обнаружилась захламленная стойка, а на ней, посередине расчищенного пятачка, — старинный звонок и табличка с именем: Эйдан Моревар. 

«Они это серьезно?» — мысленно фыркнул Фред, уверившись в том, что ему в этом месте делать совершенно нечего. «Магия, вуду, колдовство. Развлечения для детей, инфантильных подростков и клоунов типа этого... Моревара». 

Он вспомнил перекошенное от страха лицо коллеги-полицейского, которому едва не пустил пулю в лоб по ошибке и, выругавшись про себя, несколько раз ударил по металлическому звонку. 

— Эй! Тут посетитель! — крикнул Фред в приоткрытую дверь за стойкой и уже тише пробубнил: — Первый, похоже, за тысячу лет...

— Сейчас! — проорали в ответ с рычащими нотками, словно там происходила борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть. — Минуту! 

Фред лениво прислонился к стойке. Хозяин этого балагана появился почти сразу — правда, сначала стоптанный остроносый ботинок пинком распахнул дверь, затем в помещение вплыл огромный круглый аквариум с сердито квакающими жабами, и только потом из-за замызганных полупрозрачных стенок показалась физиономия. 

Фреду как-то сразу стало понятно, что Эйдан Моревар — это, скорее всего, настоящее имя. Владелец жаб был чуть ниже его ростом, с седеющими темными волосами и синяками под глазами, способными поглощать вселенные. Над синяками, под защитой очков в пластиковой оправе, располагались безумные неопределенного цвета глаза. 

— Добрый день, уважаемый, — отдышавшись, бросил Фреду продавец, с усилием сдвинув своих жаб в сторону.

Взгляду открылся его наряд, окончательно подтвердивший догадки Фредерика: делать ему здесь совершенно точно нечего. Взрослый мужчина, который поверх застиранной черной рубашки способен понавесить столько цацек, совершенно точно не может ему помочь. На шее мистера Моревара висело по меньшей мере двадцать разнообразных амулетов, судя по всему — из всего, что под руку попалось. Еще по меньшей мере столько же было намотано на руки в виде браслетов. Из встрепанной шевелюры в районе левого уха загадочно свисал кончик серьги. 

Фред сделал шаг назад, не решаясь распрощаться с радушным хозяином магазина. Надо было проваливать восвояси еще при виде вывески на двери: «Сердце колдовства: эзотерические товары по низким ценам». 

— Детектив, если вы пришли по делу, то выкладывайте его уже, — нахмурившись, потребовал Моревар. — У меня еще полно жаб.

— Я... кх... — невнятно пробормотал Фред, но после взял себя в руки: — С чего вы взяли, что я детектив?

— Мысли прочитал, — так же мрачно бросил продавец.

— Что?

Моревар закатил глаза. 

— Ну, мы так до вечера не расстанемся. На вашем поясе примятое место из-под значка, вы держите руку, чуть отводя полу пиджака, чтобы прикрыть отсутствующую кобуру. Выражение лица полностью довершает картину. Еще вопросы?

Фред растерянно провел ладонью по волосам. 

— Нет...

— Тогда до свидания. Меня ждут жабы.

— Стоп! Нет. Подождите. Вопросы есть. Вы меня запутали, мистер... Моревар, — Фредерик фыркнул, не скрывая своего недоверия. — Мне нужен амулет.

— А вот это уже интереснее.

Моревар позволил себе короткую улыбку-ухмылку. Он снял очки и отложил их куда-то под стойку. Фред отметил мимоходом, что так его глаза кажутся еще безумнее, несмотря на отсутствие увеличительных стекол. 

— Так вы мне поможете? Я не верю во все это. Но эта старушенция, моя соседка, очень настойчиво советует...

— Это все неважно, — отмахнулся Моревар, а после требовательно протянул руку.

— Дайте ладонь, детектив. Левую. Нет, я не буду вас колоть, расслабьтесь уже. Просто проверю точки. Я уже вижу, в чем проблема, просто не знаю, с чего она началась. Жабы чувствуют. Видите, как они все шарахнулись от вас? Вжались в противоположную стенку. Бедные животные. Напугали их до усрачки, детектив.

Моревар все бубнил и бубнил, ощупывая его руку и периодически нажимая то туда, то сюда. Фред сначала беспокоился, что тот будет зажимать болевые точки, но продавец побрякушек избегал их так уверенно, что совершенно сбил его с толку. 

Неожиданно длинный цепкий палец вжался под безымянным пальцем, и Фредерик невольно охнул и попытался вырвать руку. 

— Оп-па! Попалась. Да держите вы свою руку, детектив. Я ничего вам не сделал. 

Фред рассмотрел свою ладонь с недоверием. По ощущениям было похоже на то, что «колдун» воткнул толстую иглу ему в руку. Но не было ни иглы, ни ее следов. Просто ладонь: смуглая, широкая, чуть взмокшая с перепугу. 

Моревар хитро поглядывал на него. Фред упрямо выпятил подбородок. 

— Что это было?

— Ваша проблема, детектив. Ваша боль, если угодно. Вы уже видели черный ореол вокруг себя в зеркале? Видели тучу над собой? Нет? Ну, тогда можете махать руками и уходить, так много кто делает. Вернетесь, когда заметите, как ваша тень отделяется от вас.

— Что вы несете? — недоуменно уточнил Фредерик, уже увереннее сделав шаг назад.

— Вы уже видели их, детектив?

Моревар подался вперед через стойку и снова схватил его за руку, на этот раз за запястье, вздернув руку ладонью вверх. От его руки растеклось ненормальное тепло. Фред почувствовал, как пальцы сами собой растопыриваются, скрючиваясь, но он не чувствовал ничего. Ладонь побледнела, и только какая-то пульсирующая точка стала чернее, словно вся смуглость ушла туда. Точка становилась все ярче — под безымянным пальцем, ровно в том месте, где его так болезненно прошило прикосновение. 

— Какого черта?!

Фред дернулся, и продавец отпустил его руку. 

— Видели или нет? Призрачное присутствие, тени, которые можно заметить только периферийным зрением? Маленькие и большие, снующие тут и там... Вы уже видели их? От вас шарахались животные? Не мои жабки — они чувствительные, с истонченной аурой, они не выносят присутствия зла. Другие животные? Собаки на улице?

Моревар все говорил, а Фред хмурился, баюкая одну руку другой. Он вспомнил злющего пса с первого этажа, который рвал глотку, гавкая и рыча на него даже сквозь дверь квартиры. 

— Что я могу сделать? Я видел... тени. Тень. Может, это было несколько разных. Я из-за этого дерьма вылечу с работы, если его не прекратить.

— Если его не прекратить, детектив, вы вылетите из жизни, — перебил его хозяин магазина.

— Это угроза?

— От меня? С чего бы? Это предупреждение: спасайтесь, детектив. Они вас уже пометили. Вы сияете тьмой, как рождественская елка — красным и зеленым. Вот тут, — сказал Моревар и ткнул себя пальцем в лоб.

Темная челка мотнулась в сторону. 

— Они уже видели вас.

— Хорошо. Я понял. Мне нужен амулет? — неуверенно уточнил Фред, уже не пятясь прочь от стойки. — Или что?

— Вам нужна помощь. По счастью, я вполне компетентный специалист.

Моревар просто пожал плечами, извлек из ящика бланк покупок и от руки заполнил несколько строчек. Лист отправился обратно в ящик, его копия — к Фреду. 

— Это чек. Вместо третьего пункта прочерк, потому что его мы еще не определили. С вас шестьдесят долларов и обещание делать все, как я скажу. В противном случае я не беру никакой ответственности за происходящее с вами, о чем написано в договоре.

— Договоре?

— О нем еще рано. Не торопите события, детектив. Договор подразумевает некоторые действия с моей стороны, которые избавят вас от потустороннего преследования. Если очень повезет, это не понадобится.

— Защитный амулет № 194? Что это значит?

— Какой вы нетерпеливый. А еще спрашиваете, откуда я узнал, что вы коп. По вам это отлично видно. Чувствую себя ну прямо как на допросе.

— Что же, мистер Моревар, вы уже бывали задержаны?

Продавец только усмехнулся. Он вышел из-за стойки, проскользнув под опускающейся столешницей так, чтобы не побеспокоить расположившийся на ней аквариум с жабами, и направился вдоль стеллажей. Фред потянулся следом. Время от времени Моревар на ходу брал то одну, то другую вещицу с полок, а на обратном пути прихватил несколько шнурков и остановился возле стеллажа с чучелом птицы. 

— Будьте добры, вырвите у несчастного Кристобаля перо откуда-нибудь, детектив. А лучше два.

Хмыкнув, Фредерик наугад дернул два пера из хвоста и последовал за удаляющимся обратно за стойку хозяином этого... от эпитетов он решил удержаться. Он уже согласился на помощь, что теперь глумиться? 

— Перья. Благодарю. Подождите здесь, это не займет много времени.

С этими словами Моревар двумя свободными пальцами цапнул протянутые перья и удалился за дверь так же, как и пришел: пнув ее мыском ботинка. Фред снова прислонился в стойке и стал ждать. Изучение выписанного ему чека ясности не привнесло, так что он свернул листок и спрятал его в карман. Остаток времени Фред развлекался тем, что постукивал кончиками пальцев по аквариуму жаб. Те действительно предпочли отползти вповалку к дальней стенке, но на постукивания не реагировали. 

Их хозяин вернулся через десять минут. Он протянул Фреду какой-то камень на шнурке. Поднеся амулет к глазам, тот понял, что это смола, в которую каким-то образом оказались запаяны несколько бусин, одно из перьев, кусок хитинового панциря, чье-то тонкое крылышко... Кончик черного пера из хвоста ворона торчал из смолы, щекоча пальцы. 

— Но как?

Моревар покачал головой с усмешкой. 

— Профессиональная тайна, детектив. О, подождите секунду. Дайте-ка.

Он протянул руку и чуть сжал прохладную смолу в кулаке. Когда амулет снова вернулся к Фреду, перо уже не торчало из него. Ни на милиметр. «Не втянулось же оно внутрь? Это цельная смола. Или даже хрусталь... да нет же...». 

— Наденьте на шею и не снимайте. Вообще. Шнурок можно подтянуть повыше, завязав узлом. Но не разрезайте ни в коем случае. Не обязательно прятать амулет от посторонних, главное чтобы он просто всегда находился у вас на шее. Все понятно, детектив?

— Вполне.

— Вот это надо будет повесить в любом месте в вашем жилье, главное чтобы не возле стены. Вещица не должна касаться вертикальных поверхностей.

Моревар показал ему какую-то конструкцию из палочек, металлического кольца, пера, нескольких обвязанных шнурками камней, клока шерсти и пары мерзких на вид когтей. Фред с отвращением тронул ее кончиками пальцев. 

— Допустим.

— У вас в доме есть соль? Обычная поваренная, морская, для ванн?

— Обычная есть.

— Прежде, чем вешать амулет, выбросите. Желательно вынести наружу, к мусорному баку. Вместе с тарой, в которой та хранилась. Если рассыпана, протрите и выбросьте тряпку. Это очень важно, детектив. Если останутся крошки где-нибудь — не страшно. Но лучше протереть как следует. Вам все понятно?

— Да.

— Тогда почему вы еще не надели амулет?

Под цепким, почти колючим взглядом Моревара Фред накинул шнурок на шею и завязал узлом, чтобы смола-камень оказался повыше. 

— Отлично. Шестьдесят долларов, и вы свободны. С завтрашнего дня, ближе к сумеркам, старайтесь посматривать по сторонам. Периферийным зрением, помните? Сначала тени станут четче: побочное действие амулета таково. Но они должны исчезать. Слышите? Через неделю их не должно быть вовсе. Если вы поймете, что их становится больше или что они вовсе не собираются таять — сразу приходите сюда.

— Я не видел снаружи часов работы.

— Круглосуточно.

Фред удивленно посмотрел на собеседника, но смолчал. Вместо этого он озвучил другой напрашивающийся вопрос, пока Моревар запаковывал свое палочко-когтевое детище в свободный пакет. 

— А если это не поможет, что тогда?

— Детектив, я вам поражаюсь. С вашей работой — неужели вам неинтересно, когда следствие развивается своим чередом?

— Нет. Я предпочел бы знать все заранее и просто сажать преступников за решетку, — мрачно бросил в ответ Фредерик.

— Похвальное стремление. Если это не поможет... всегда остается надежда, что проблема решится просто, знаете ли. Запусти такую жабку в пруд — и вода в нем перестанет цвести. Надень на любопытного детектива амулет — и зло забудет о нем. Все такое. Но мы же с вами взрослые люди, и мы знаем, как устроена жизнь.

Фред фыркнул. 

— Прощайте, детектив. Надеюсь никогда больше вас не увидеть, — от души пожелал ему Эйдан Моревар, снова спрятавшись за пластиковой оправой своих очков.

— Хорошего дня.

Фред покинул душное помещение магазина и вдохнул полной грудью. Снаружи светило солнце, на соседней улице оживленно ходили люди и машины сигналили на светофоре. Чувство, будто он вылез на свет из саркофага, не отпускало. 

Да еще и прихватил сувенир — в пакете слегка постукивали друг о друга веточки и металлическое кольцо.

**II**

Когда в пятницу Фред появился на пороге «Сердца колдовства» снова, его хозяин совсем не казался удивленным. Скорее, опечаленным. Как человек, который увидел в газете статью о проигрыше любимой, но чертовски слабой футбольной команды. 

Сравнение Фредерику не понравилось. 

— Доброе утро, детектив. Проходите.

Моревар сразу отвел в сторону часть столешницы, пропуская гостя за стойку. На этот раз жаб на ней не было, как и где бы то ни было поблизости. «Должно быть, купили», — подумал Фред, но сам себе одернул: — «Да кто может купить столько жаб? Даже одну?». 

За дверью оказалась просторная комната, превращенная наполовину в кладовку («Как и вся эта пыльная гробница под названием магазин», — мрачно вынес вердикт Фред), а наполовину в кабинет. Здесь стоял пустой стол с плоской грифельной доской во всю столешницу, а также два стула по обе стороны от него. 

Моревар жестом указал Фреду на один из них, и тот послушно сел. 

— Итак, вы выбросили всю соль, повесили «сторожа» и не снимали свой амулет, но тем не менее это не помогло, — резюмировал хозяин.

— Я даже ящик с чистящими средствами проверил, вдруг там что завалялось, — заверил Фред собеседника. — Они стали заметнее на следующий день, все верно. Но прошло четыре дня, и только сегодня до завтрака я видел ее два раза.

— Плохо, — коротко отреагировал тот.

— Теперь я могу узнать, что дальше?

Моревар присел напротив него, вплотную подвинувшись к столу. Сбоку доски висела коробочка с мелом, и он достал две штуки, вытянув над видавшей виды черной доской худые руки. Не обращая внимания на Фреда, он начертил правой рукой круг, а левой поставил точку в ближайшем углу, да так и не убрал пальцы. 

— Левую ладонь прижмите в пределах круга, будьте добры.

— И что те...

— А теперь закройте глаза, постарайтесь подумать о чем-нибудь приятном и упаси вас боже мне помешать, детектив, — строго бросил в ответ «колдун». — Даже если услышите что-то, кроме моего голоса, не обращайте внимания и молча сидите. Руку из круга не вынимать.

Фредерик хмыкнул, послушно положил руку на доску и закрыл глаза. Не то чтобы он начал особенно верить в серьезность происходящего. Но тень, которую он видел сегодня, стояла близко-близко, глядя, как он чистит зубы, и от этого становилось не по себе. И все же Фред предпочел поверить в сверхъестественное, чем в собственное безумие. 

Он слышал тихий шепот рядом — это Моревар бубнил что-то себе под нос. Скрип мелка по доске, легкие похлопывания пальцев по краю доски, полицейская сирена за окном... Когда в общее кружево звуков вписался долгое, мучительное эхо стона, Фред вздрогнул. 

Стон повторился. Этот звук был настолько потусторонним, скрипучим, протяжным, что совершенно не вписывалась в обычную картину мира. Он звучал на тысячу голосов, словно целый город стонал где-то в отдалении, мучимый... чем? Моревар заговорил громче, заставив Фреда напрячься еще больше: язык, на котором тот говорил, звучал совершенно незнакомо — ни единого слова не удалось опознать. 

Мел скрипел, Моревар монотонно бубнил, руку слегка покалывало. Минуты тянулись, и вдруг все кончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Фред услышал звук отодвигаемого стула. 

— Можете убирать руку, детектив. И открывать глаза. И вообще, делайте, что хотите.

Фред поспешил убрать ладонь с доски. Он осмотрел ее — вся исписанная какими-то каракулями, схематичный рисунок в углу (где стояла точка). Вся внутренняя часть круга, где лежала его ладонь, оказалась девственно чиста, кроме одной кляксы — приглядевшись, Фредерик понял, что это кровь. Он посмотрел на руку — и действительно, под безымянным пальцем появилась кровящая ранка. 

Моревар уже протягивал ему упаковку пластырей.

— Заклейте это безобразие, и займемся делом.

— Спасибо, — чуть удивленно сказал Фред.

Он заклеил ранку, стараясь не обращать внимания на сочувственный взгляд, которым прожигал его этот странный человек по ту сторону стола. Взгляд, несмотря на отсутствие странных очков, был очень тяжелым. 

— Теперь рассказывайте.

— Что именно?

— Как это обычно бывает, — Моревар вздохнул, поудобнее усевшись на стуле. — Кто умер, когда, какой смертью.

Фредерик напрягся, подобравшись, словно готовился вот-вот покинуть гостеприимный склеп магазина. Он увидел, как хозяин этого места отвел взгляд, потер свои мешки под глазами, полные бесконечного космоса. 

— Детектив, я не хочу бередить ваши раны, поверьте. Но вам действительно придется все рассказать, если вы хотите от них избавиться.

— Них?..

— От теней. От всего, что вы видите, и всего, что еще увидете, если мы не остановим процесс прямо сейчас. Потом все станет гораздо более неприятно, поверьте моему опыту. Вы наверняка видели всех этих «наркош» на углах улиц, бездомных на вокзале? Не все из них принимают наркотики. Некоторых «выкачивают», как это принято называть. Проще говоря — жрут. Некоторые и сами начинают пожирать кого-либо. Вы осматривались в поисках жабок? Их вчера забрала пожилая пара. Они тоже затянули с решением своей... проблемы.

Моревар поморщился так, что Фреду расхотелось узнавать подробности. Вместо этого он попытался собраться с мыслями, стер со лба холодные капельки пота. 

— Я был женат. Дважды, — начал он, стараясь смотреть в стену за плечом собеседника. — Моя первая жена скончалась пять лет назад в автомобильной аварии. Несчастный случай, пьяный водитель. Он уже давно за решеткой. Три года назад я женился снова, на нашей общей подруге. Она была хорошей женщиной, доброй и понимающей. Мы дружили очень давно.

Он запнулся, но Моревар смолчал. 

— Она покончила с собой год назад. Я не знаю, почему. Это было совершенно неожиданно. Мы не ссорились, она ни на что не жаловалась мне. Но все было как на ладони, и экспертиза подтвердила самоубийство. Я собирался продать дом.

— Вы жили там с первой женой?

— Да. И с дочерью, но она уже несколько лет живет у тетки.

— У вас есть дочь, — слегка улыбнулся Моревар. — Это утешает.

— Да, но она... она мало со мной общается. Это моя дочь от первого брака, ей семнадцать лет и, сами понимаете, всякое на уме. Она считает, что я виноват в смерти ее матери. Мы повздорили с Шарлотт: я был на дежурстве, а ей было что-то от меня нужно, я уже не помню даже, что именно. Она писала мне гневные смски, я несколько раз сбросил вызов. Ответил ей грубо. Она разбилась как раз тогда. Я не знал, что она за рулем.

Фред замолчал, хотя повторять эту историю спустя несколько лет было уже почти просто. 

— Когда вы решили продать дом?

— Чуть больше года назад. Мы разбирали на чердаке вещи Шарлотт, и я отчетливо понял, как хочу от них избавиться. Вместе с домом. Он был слишком большой для нас — моя дочь жила отдельно, а для двух человек такая громадина оказалась великовата.

— Вы выбросили какие-то вещи?

— Нет. Хотели устроить гаражную распродажу. Я забрал только документы (их нужно было отвезти матери Шарлотт) и кое-какие мелочи.

— Ее мобильный телефон, например, — словно обвиняюще произнес Моревар. — Тот, с которого она писала вам перед аварией.

— Да. Он не сломался, и мне вернули его вместе с другими уликами, — подтвердил Фред. — Это не преступление.

— Но тени вы начали видеть позже, иначе сейчас все было бы гораздо более... сложно. Сколько? Три месяца назад?

— Где-то полгода. Я продал дом, вместе со всеми вещами. Сломал чертову трубку и выбросил. Ничего не осталось, только... дочь. Дочь и работа.

— А ваша вторая жена?

— Ее звали Ирма. Она умерла год назад, как я уже говорил.

— Она видела что-нибудь?

— Нет, повторяю. Она не жаловалась ни на что. Обычно она делилась со мной, если ее что-то тревожило, даже когда мы еще были друзьями. Со мной или с Шарлотт. Вы спросите о дочери? Нет, она не говорила мне ничего такого. Но ей семнадцать, и...

— И она трудно переносит общение с вами, я понимаю. Вы странный человек, детектив. Вокруг вас столько потустороннего, столько нейтральных и злых сущностей, но вы не чувствуете их и даже не верите... поразительно...

— Я не понимаю, о чем речь, — отрезал Фред.

Вдоль позвоночника повеяло холодком. 

— Да... действительно...

Моревар провел ладонью по рисунку на грифельной доске, размазывая большую его часть. Длинные узловатые пальцы остановились на о изображении — Фред не разобрал в перевернутом виде и специфическом стиле, каком именно. 

— Вы венчались?

— В первый раз. С Шарлотт. В то время это было... традиционно.

Он хотел сказать «модно», но вовремя остановил себя. Моревар усмехнулся — создавалось впечатление, что он действительно отчасти читает мысли. 

— Я помогу вам. Скажите, есть возможность посетить ваш старый дом? Новые жильцы уже въехали?

— Да, давно. Но это мужчина, бизнесмен. Он много путешествует, я уверен, мы с ним сможем договориться о визите. Вот только зачем?

— Ох, детектив, вы уже могли бы понять, что из себя представляет моя деятельность. Поедем снимать слепки аур, чертить пентаграммы на полу и плясать при полной луне.

— Вы издеваетесь.

— Я утрирую. Просто хочу осмотреться, увидеть место. К сожалению, нет четких правил, что и как нужно делать. Одни и те же проблемы всегда являют себя по-разному, в зависимости от обстоятельств. Я чувствую, чем могу помочь, и делаю то, на что способен. Стопроцентных гарантий никто не даст. Нет учебников с прикладными экзорцизмами, если, конечно, речь идет не о церковных обрядах.

— Прошу прощения?

— Не морочьте себе голову, детектив.

Он поднялся, дошел до части комнаты, которую Фред охарактеризовал как «кладовку», и вернулся с новым чеком. Фредерик попытался разобрать фразу, нацарапанную впопыхах в графе «товар». 

— Осмотр?

— Да. Представьте, что вы были на приеме у терапевта. Только очереди нет. Осмотр — бесплатное удовольствие, детектив. Можете отправляться домой. Только предупредите меня, когда будет возможно посетить ваше старое жилище.

— В воскресенье. Ближе к полудню.

Фред спрятал чек в карман, как и предыдущий, и решительно поднялся со стула. Хиромант-эзотерист-кто-угодно-еще утвердительно кивнул ему. 

— Замечательно. Я живу на Олд Гардэн, 11. Там один подъезд, не ошибетесь. Если несложно будет заехать за мной, будьте так добры. Я прочитал по вашей ладони, что вы водите автомобиль... Ох, детектив. Не напрягайтесь так сильно. Вы как ребенок порой. Я заметил у вас в кармане ключи с брелком.

— Позвонить в домофон? — мрачно уточнил Фред, предпочтя не реагировать на подначки собеседника. — Или в хрустальном шаре посмотрите?

— Апартаменты номер четыре. Джон Лендон. Как «Лондон», но через е, — тот усмехнулся.

— А...

— Сценический псевдоним, — пожал плечами хозяин, чьи странности, как наивно полагал Фредерик, уже давно должны были исчерпаться. — Это вы, детектив, желаете делать все быстро и просто. Остальные люди любят таинственность.

— Фред Чейн. Так меня зовут.

— Приятно познакомиться, — откликнулся «Моревар» и с некоторой заминкой, но весьма крепко ответил на предложенное рукопожатие. — Надеюсь встретить вас снова в добром здравии, детектив.

Фред передернул плечами и вышел прочь. На этот раз атмосфера снаружи полностью соответствовала атмосфере внутри странного магазина. 

В свой третий визит Фредерик опасался просто не увидеть на прежнем месте входную дверь. 

**III**

В ярком свете солнца было отлично видно, насколько запылен капот припаркованного у въезда черного «Форда». Джон узнал его, едва выглянув в окно: автомобиль настолько идеально подходил детективу Чейну, что сложно было ошибиться. 

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он в приоткрытое окно.

Щелкнул замок, и Джон уселся на пассажирское сидение, мучительно зевая. Кофе не помог. Обычно работать ночью не приходилось, но именно сегодня ему не повезло. Полуночная посетительница — молодая девушка, буквально упавшая через его порог и мучимая кошмарными видениями — заняла почти все его время до звонка будильника. Ее многочисленные самодельные амулеты фонили, мешая друг другу, и Моревар долго разбирался с ними прежде, чем смог определить, каких не хватает. 

Провожая девушку за порог, он был почти уверен, что увидит ее еще раз, но не жалел об оказанной помощи. Выспаться он сможет и следующей ночью, чего нельзя было с уверенностью сказать о ней. 

— Выглядите паршиво. Это не помешает делу? — уточнил Фред, закрывая окно и пристегиваясь. — Чакры не схлопнутся?

— Так потустороннее охотнее примет меня за своего, — буркнул в ответ Джон, совершенно не готовый с утра пораньше к препирательствам. — Вечером свалилось непредвиденное дежурство. Так случается, если работаешь двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

— Непохоже было, чтобы тропинку у двери протоптали частые посетители.

— Именно. Но они появляются в самый неподходящий момент, — усмехнулся Моревар. — Вам ли не знать об этом, детектив.

Фред Чейн, наконец, кивнул в знак согласия, сурово сдвинув темные брови, и машина медленно начала движение. Ремень безопасности терся о шею, грозя натереть мозоль, и Джон слегка оттянул его большим пальцем. Амулеты, скрытые по большей части рукавом его куртки, весело зазвенели. 

Фред неодобрительно поджал губы, и Моревар в очередной раз подивился тому, как человек, столь интересный сущностям разных видов, может настолько наплевательски относиться к сверхъестественному. Он прищурился, сосредоточив взгляд на коротко стриженном виске детектива и обострив зрение. Под его кожей, на другом, более глубоком уровне, проступили кровяные сосуды. После они померкли и побледнели, и взгляду открылось несколько «узелков» на местах скоплений нервов. Они были крупными, но едва тлели. Искорки неразвитого дара в зародыше. 

Джон почувствовал прикосновение отдаленно, словно не к его руке прикоснулись. Несколько раз моргнув, он успокаивающе поднял ладонь. 

— Прошу прощения, детектив. Задумался. Мысли, мысли... вы наверняка знаете, как это бывает.

— Да уж, имею некоторое представление. 

В глаза будто песка насыпали. Это ощущение присутствовало и раньше, появившись от недостатка сна, но сейчас обострилось в несколько раз. Джон снял очки и со вздохом протер стекла краем рубашки. 

— Скажите мне, детектив, кто она была? Та, которая передала вам это. Темнокожая женщина, скорее всего — затворница. Наверняка, не снимая, носила заметное украшение. Дом за чертой города. Мать как минимум троих сыновей. Это вряд ли ваша матушка, но точно прямая родственница. Кто?

— Мистер Моревар... или Лендон, или как вас там. Вы забываетесь.

Фред нахмурился, нервным движением опустил руку на рычаг переключения передач. Его темные глаза, почти черные, взглянули на Джона с негодованием, но тот и бровью не повел, открыто встретив взгляд. 

— Я спрашиваю, поскольку мне интересно. Поскольку и вам это может быть — должно быть — интересно. Это ваше семейство, детектив. И ваша мать или бабка или кто бы то ни было, кому вы обязаны остротой происходящих с вами вещей.

Фред отвернулся, все такой же хмурый. 

— Прабабка. По материнской линии. У нее было три сына и дочь, все верно.

— Большая семья для большого шаманства, — хмыкнул Джон. — Семья подпитывает магию такого рода. Шаман передает гены своим детям и внукам, но обучает только одного. Традиции, которые стоят некоторым людям их жизней. Вам еще повезло, детектив. Вы ее хорошо помните?

— Нет, и я не хочу больше об этом говорить. Вы городите чушь, и я отказываюсь ее слушать. У нас есть дело.

Моревар закатил глаза. 

— Детектив, неужели вы не понимаете, что наше «дело» — это вы сами? Я вижу вас как на ладони, как раскрытую книгу, написанную на знакомом, но забытом за давностью лет языке. Я вижу ваши болезни, ваши способности, ваш шрам от огнестрельного ранения под ребрами, который затянулся неправильно. Я говорю с вами, уточняя, потому что у меня не так много сил, и я хочу потратить большую их часть на осмотр дома. Не потому, что вы что-то там можете от меня скрыть.

— Я всегда могу остановить машину и оставить вас на обочине.

— Нет, не можете.

Они замолчали. Джон повернул голову, разглядывая проплывающие за окном улицы и скверики. Они направлялись в западную часть города, к тихим благополучным районам с личными идеально постриженными лужайками. Когда-то Моревар и сам жил в таком. Очень давно. 

Детектив сам не осознает, насколько ему повезло. Из-за череды неприятных случайностей он лишился жены, что привело, так или иначе, к гибели его второй возлюбленной. Но у него осталась дочь, живая, с которой все еще — несмотря ни на что — можно наладить контакт. Джону жизнь не оставила такой милости. 

Он действительно видел много чего. Он умел видеть, потому что его научили. Наставник — китаец средних лет, всю жизнь проживший в Америке — обнаружил его, когда маленький, тупой как колода Джон Лендон пытался с помощью магии украсть шоколадный батончик из автомата. Какой стыд. 

У китайца было сложное имя, суровый нрав и тяжелый характер одинокого холостяка, большую часть жизни положившего на занятия магией. Его силы были немногочисленны, но теоретические познания поражали воображение. Он ненавидел сидеть на одном месте, но все равно открыл магазин. «Сердце колдовства», он назывался. Без постыдной приставки «товары по низким ценам». 

Джон был хорошим колдуном (для человека, научившегося всему по учебникам, которых было возмутительно мало, в мире, в котором не существовало точных инструкций по колдовству). Он занимался магией с юности, но некоторое время еще надеялся не закончить как его старый учитель Хань. 

Но магический дар передается от отца к сыну, от сына к внуку, до тех пор, пока одного из них он не убьет, подставив под удар сущностей. Джону повезло, потому что его дар разгорелся позже, уже после поступления в школу. Это все, в чем Джону повезло. 

— Приехали, — отвлек его от мыслей голос детектива.

«Форд» остановился на симпатичной узкой улице, заставленной коттеджами с обеих сторон. Вымытая подъездная дорожка к гаражу, выкрашенный свежей зеленой краской домик и постриженная лужайка — воистину пасторальная картина. 

— Любите косить траву, детектив?

— Ненавижу. Одна из причин, по которой я хотел избавиться от дома. При мне эта лужайка выглядела больше как миниатюрный тропический лес.

— Поразительно. Вы создаете впечатление очень аккуратного человека.

Моревар вылез из машины, вскользь прикоснувшись к нагретому солнцем и двигателем капоту. На кончиках пальцев остались пыльные пятна, и он подошел к двери дома, присев перед ней на корточки. Пара мазков — и на белой краске дверного проема остался резкий завиток перевернутого охранного узора. 

Если здесь и живет какая-то сущность, она почувствует, что явились гости. Может быть, даже явится их встретить, как и положено радушному хозяину. Но Джон был практически уверен, что дом безопасен. Тут уже живут другие люди, но сущности продолжают являться именно детективу. Скорее, негодник путешествует вместе с ним. 

— Можно войти?

— Конечно. Минуту.

Моревар отошел в сторону, позволив бывшему хозяину дома наклониться перед цветочной клумбой. Немного поковырявшись в ней, Фред извлек на свет связку ключей с дурацким брелком-открывашкой. 

По улице пронеслась с шумом небольшая компания мальчишек на велосипедах, перекрикиваясь и оглашая улицу протяжными трелями гудков. Джон проводил детей задумчивым взглядом и отвернулся только когда они скрылись за поворотом, на соседней улице с точно такими же домиками и лужайками. 

— Вам стоило бы наладить контакт с дочерью, если все образуется, детектив.

Фред фыркнул. 

— Разберусь без советов. Да что вы можете знать об отцовстве?

— Ничего, — послушно согласился Моревар. 

Рука нервно сжалась в кулак на одном из амулетов — они гроздью висели на груди, спускаясь с шеи на десяти шнурках. Джон мягко погладил пальцем шершавый бок смоляного сгустка, чувствуя исходящее от его зачарованного содержимого тепло. 

Внутри дом был таким же идеально отремонтированным и таким же безликим, вызывая неприкрытое сочувствие к его владельцу. Впрочем, Фред говорил, что тот бизнесмен: скорее всего, хозяин нечасто бывает дома. Моревар рассматривал пустые стены с новыми обоями «под покраску», чистую мебель в гостиной и задернутые полупрозрачные шторы без интереса: его гораздо большее его любопытство вызывало то, что находилось подо всем этим. 

— Я поброжу здесь немного. Если вдруг что-нибудь... этакое, — Джон сделал рукой неопределенное движение, — начнется, ничему не удивляйтесь, детектив.

— Я удивляюсь уже своему присутствию тут, — донеслось из коридора. — Очень надеюсь, что мы не задержимся.

Моревар проигнорировал намек и прошел вглубь дома, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Видеть истинную сущность вещей — непростое занятие, требующее постоянной практики. Если внутреннему зрению позволить запылиться, его будет все сложнее использовать. Джон порой практиковался просто интереса ради, как совсем недавно в машине. 

Сейчас его интересовали не «узелки» магического дара, а куда более неприятные вещи. Присутствие смерти — в том или ином виде, трупные пятна темного колдовства, следы пребывания негативных сущностей, перемешанные с нейтральными. Материальное стало бледнеть, пока не превратилось в полупрозрачные, словно стеклянные, образы. В глазах в первый момент зарябило от алых и рыжих точек и всполохов черноты там, где недавно бродили сущности. 

Их здесь бывало всего несколько. Джон позволил глазам привыкнуть к новому окружению, не обращая больше внимания на мелкие красные точки — всякая некрупная живность и следы их смерти. В стенах таких домов живут тысячи мелких насекомых, и они дохнут ежесекундно. На крыше скончалась какая-то белка, но уже довольно давно: она едва отдавала рыжиной. 

Взгляд зацепился за пятна на кухне, бледно-розовые, но крупные. Очень много смерти. Очень много крови. Он подошел ближе, остановился в дверном проеме, рассматривая место преступления в его первозданном виде. Неровные розовые мазки мучений тут и там пересекали черные следы сущности, смешиваясь в крайне несимпатичный коктейль. Розовый след чуть в стороне — орудие убийства. 

Джон подавил вздох. Женщина вскрывает себе горло кухонным ножом, а они записывают это как самоубийство. Неудивительно, что Фред так заторопился с продажей дома. Джон сосредоточился на черных следах визита сущности. Эта тварь исходила здесь все вдоль и поперек, но пятна уже поблекли: и верно, она не живет здесь. Переехала вместе со своей жертвой. Несчастная Ирма просто попала под горячую руку, да и чем она могла заинтересовать подобное существо? 

Моревар поднял руку, пытаясь наощупь ухватить какой-нибудь из потоков, которые в этом зрении были отмечены темными, словно выгрызенными из окружающего пространства, следами пребывания негативной сущности. Пальцы путались в скользких нитях, ускользающих, постоянно перетекающих в разные формы и меняющих свое положение в пространстве. 

Наконец, одна из нитей обожгла ему руку. Джон схватил ее крепче, пережал, не давая вырваться и струйкой воды понестись дальше. Нить нагревалась, обжигая физическую оболочку, и он дернул сильнее, вырывая этот кусок измаранного сущностью пространства. Что-то звякнуло в отдалении, поскакало по полу в сторону. 

Скомкав нить в скользкий клубок, Джон попытался вернуться к нормальному зрению. Перед глазами замерцали белые круги. Он зажмурился, вслепую скинув очки на пол и массируя веки. «Сколько ненависти. Знал бы, что здесь такое — никогда бы не полез голыми руками», — мрачно подумал он, смаргивая слезы. 

Воспаленные глаза никак не желали открываться, склизкая жижа вперемешку с кровью капала с руки на кафельный пол, а кто-то (Джон отлично знал, кто) настойчиво тряс его за плечо. Он досадливо отмахнулся, но не попал: детектив и не собирался прекращать тряску. Вернулись звуки: сначала далекие, словно из-под толщи воды, а затем оглушительно громкие. 

— Эй! Какого хрена? Моревар? Джон? Эйдан? Кто-нибудь?

— Тише! — требовательно шикнул колдун. — Здесь мы, всей толпой. Успокойтесь, детектив, сказал же: ничему не удивляться.

— Я не удивляюсь, я злюсь, — донеслось в ответ. 

Наконец разлепив ресницы и прекратив жмуриться от чересчур яркого света, Джон одарил детектива уничтожающим взглядом. В его нынешнем виде, вероятнее всего, взгляд был скорее несчастным, но выбирать не приходилось. 

Тяжело вздохнув, он рывком поднял себя с колен и зацепился за протянутую руку, чтобы не свалиться навзничь окончательно. 

— Уф. Ну и дела.

— Ну и дела?!

— Я не ожидал такого... хм... изобилия...

Джон чуть покачнулся, но был бесцеремонно прислонен к кухонному столу. Чуть вытянуть ногу — и попадешь мыском прямо в омерзительное пятно, оставшееся в пространстве от окровавленного ножа, но невидимое человеческому глазу. Сейчас там была идеально чистая плитка с цветочным узором. 

— Эйдан — мое второе имя, — задумчиво произнес Моревар, глядя в пространство перед собой. — По отцу. Вы совершенно запутались в них, детектив.

— Надо меньше имен выдумывать, — бросил Фред. 

Он наклонился, поднял с пола чудом не разломившиеся очки. Пластиковая оправа служила Джону верой и правдой вот уже пятый год и пока что ни разу не подвела. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил тот, спрятав очки в карман куртки. — Позволите?

Отстранив Фреда с дороги, он склонился над раковиной, проверив, не пошла ли носом кровь, и осторожно принялся смывать темную жижу с правой ладони в сток. В материальном пространстве след выглядел так же мерзко, как и в нематериальном — словно трубы забились, и на поверхность выползла вся грязь. 

Под слоем тягучей жижи, больше всего напоминающей нефть, обнаружились ожоги, как от раскаленной лески. Они были довольно слабыми, учитывая, каким болезненным оказался процесс, и Джон украдкой облегченно выдохнул. Если бы сущность до сих пор проживала тут, его руку самое меньше прожгло бы до кости. «Сильна, зараза», — возникла мысль с легкой ноткой страха. 

Под не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом Фреда он вытер с пола редкие черные капли и нагло зарылся в обнаруженную на вытяжке аптечку. Детектив наблюдал за процессом с таким видом, словно решал в уме какие-то поистине серьезные уравнения, но молча ждал результата. 

— А теперь самое неприятное, — с печальной улыбкой сообщил ему Моревар.

Щипцами и прозрачным мешочком с плотной застежкой он разжился заранее — это были необходимые приготовления для дела любой сложности. Обожженная рука, попавшая в излишне близкий контакт с потусторонним, отлично чувствовала, откуда тянулись остаточные эманации. 

Присев возле стола, Джон дотянулся и зацепил щипцами тонкий ободок лежащего на полу кольца. На ободке, с внутренней стороны, были выгравированы инициалы: Ш.Ч. Моревар опустил кольцо в мешочек и продемонстрировал детективу. 

— Отпечаток сущности всегда остается на вещах, на которых было сосредоточено негативное внимание в момент смерти. 

Обратно они ехали в поистине гробовом молчании. 

**IV**

Холодное белое солнце не согревало, но слепило глаза. Весна, близнец осени в этих краях, неприветливо обступала со всех сторон, являя из-под снега мертвые пожелтевшие ветви и листья, перемерзшие за зиму. «Кладбище внутри кладбища», — мрачно подумал Джон. О том, почему вид медленно превращающейся в мумию природы так отчаянно воспевают, оставалось только догадываться. 

Он прошел привычным маршрутом по заметенным сухими листьями дорожкам и повернул на запад возле пруда. Между лопатками появилось неприятное тянущее ощущение, словно с востока ему в спину смотрели его собственные мертвецы, но все они были упокоены. 

Детектив Чейн сидел на лавке в дальнем конце аллеи. 

— Так и знал, что найду вас здесь, — улыбнулся ему Моревар. 

Он без спроса присел на лавку рядом и протянул детективу амулет: такой же неровный камешек на шнурке. На свету легко было рассмотреть обломки обручального кольца, запаянные внутри. Фред принял амулет с некоторой опаской. 

— Как вы их делаете?

— Еще одна профессиональная тайна. Все абсолютно законно, детектив, но беспокойство делает вам честь.

— Это вместо предыдущего?

— Нет, в дополнение. Усиленная защита будет совершенно не лишней.

— Скоро гроздь будет побольше вашей.

— Лет через десять активной работы — пожалуй. 

Джон прислонился лопатками к облупленной спинке лавочки, и ощущение пристального взгляда наконец пропало. Он сцепил руки на коленях, слегка разминая их. Старые кожаные перчатки оказались не по погоде и совершеннно не грели. 

— Ожоги лечить вы тоже умеете наложением рук? — с усмешкой уточнил Фред, но взглянул с неожиданным сочувствием.

— Увы, детектив. Столь низменные материи мне неподвластны.

Джон принял его игру и позволил себе немного позубоскалить. Ветер забирался под куртку, шелестел полысевшими за зиму кронами и забрасывал неухоженные могилы палыми листьями. Эта часть кладбища выглядела бы заброшенной, не будь она такой новой. Моревар удивленно хмыкнул. Ему гораздо больше нравилось среди мрачных северных склепов, где шагу нельзя было ступить, не столкнувшись нос к носу со статуей ангела. 

— Зачем вы приходите сюда, детектив? Побеседовать с усопшими? Помолиться высшим силам? Я не вижу у вас в руках ни совка для листьев, ни свежих цветов. Сдается мне, вы не из тех, кто заботится о посмертии близких. 

Фред бросил задумчивый взгляд через посыпанную щебнем дорожку — на ровные ряды могил — и щелкнул зажигалкой. 

— Не желаете? — спросил он, протянув Джону пачку.

Тот покачал головой. 

— Спасибо, я не курю.

— Похвально, — усмехнулся Фред, затянувшись. — Мертвое остается мертвым, мистер Лендон. Не вижу смысла отдавать почести тому, чего больше нет. Я прихожу сюда вспоминать.

Амулет с раздробленным кольцом лег поверх ворота его куртки и не блестел на солнце матовым боком. Джон молчал, не видя смысла вслух выражать свое согласие. Он тоже приходил сюда вспоминать. И почти никогда — работать. Он и сейчас пришел сюда не как «Эйдан Моревар», малоизвестный даже в самых узких кругах колдун, способный избавлять от преследования сущностей. И детектив это чувствовал. 

Вторая личина так плотно приросла к лицу, что большинство людей даже не замечали, где маска переходит в живую кожу. Он вел себя и выглядел так, как люди ожидали, представляя себе хозяина эзотерического магазина. Это обычно увеличивало доходы. Большая часть процесса колдовства совершенно недоступна простым обывателям, невидима и неосязаема. Чтобы люди верили, приходится добавлять немного театральности. 

На деле, Джону не нужна была специальная доска, чтобы узнать интересующую его информацию: подошел бы любой листок. Ему не нужны были кучи хлама, выставленные на продажу: заклятия создают вещи, а не вещи — заклятия. Он мог бы продавать болты и гайки, и они работали бы, запаянные его рукой в новое вместилище. 

Но Эйдан Моревар торговал жабами и ловцами снов все двенадцать лет, что существовал, и люди верили в то, что он им показывал. 

— Я был в участке сегодня, — неожиданно произнес Фред. — Пробил вас по базе. 

Он уже затушил окурок о край лавки и ловко запустил его в стоящую рядом урну. Джон снял очки, принявшись осторожно протирать стекла. Это успокаивало. Смотреть сквозь грязные стекла было физически неприятно, хотя после вчерашнего инцидента глаза уже почти не болели. На этот случай следовало бы всегда носить с собой капли, но он никак не мог зайти и купить вторую упаковку. 

— Не самая приятная история. 

— Мне жаль.

Фред убрал амулет под куртку, застегнул молнию до конца. Он выглядел как человек, который не привык говорить слова поддержки, но остро чувствовал их необходимость. Моревар усмехнулся. 

— Вас не должно это пугать, детектив. Несчастья случаются со всеми людьми, вы — живое доказательство тому. К тому же, это было уже очень давно. Говорят, время врачует подобные раны. Не могу быть уверен.

— Вы так и не завели другую семью.

— Мне не стоило заводить и эту. Люди вроде меня, детектив, притягивают несчастья. Чужие — чтобы исправлять их последствия, свои — чтобы горевать о них до конца жизни. Вы можете сказать спасибо вашей прабабке за то, что сейчас происходит с вами. Я же предпочту, чтобы некому было винить меня.

— В этом нет вашей вины. Я прочитал дело — пара листов в тонкой папке. Неслучившийся пожар, утечка газа. Ничего криминального, одна только...

— Случайность?

Джон на мгновение прикрыл глаза, осторожно вернул очки на положенное им место. Усмешка на его губах чуть подрагивала. 

Как правило, сущности — и нейтральные, и негативные — сами находят людей, способных войти в контакт с ними. Они не любят, когда на них смотрят, когда на них могут повлиять. Стараются прогнать чужака. Так работает абсолютно все в этом мире, даже человеческий организм, устроенный столь замысловатым, но хрупким образом. Все это Джон знал в теории, даже написал несколько статей на этот счет. Он колдовал и раньше — до того, как это окончательно стало его единственным занятием. 

Дайан говорила, еще когда они не были женаты, что он, когда колдует, похож на серийного убийцу. Джон смеялся над ее словами, отмахивался от назойливого присутствия потустороннего и даже нашел работу, совершенно не связанную ни с его призванием, ни с профессией. Они познакомились на лингвистическом, когда он просиживал вечера в библиотеке с самыми неожиданными томами. Дайан учила французский и всегда шутила с убийственной иронией. 

Джон все еще помнил, как она выглядела, когда он смотрел на нее особым зрением, но почти не помнил ее лица. Он ненавидел иронию, но часто к ней прибегал. 

Едва родившись, Эйдан Моревар мог бы заниматься только уничтожением сущностей, превращая их несчетное множество в чуть меньшее множество, но вместо этого скупал на блошиных рынках всякие талисманы и забивал ими полки в своем дряхлом, полученном в наследство магазине. 

— Как вы так живете? — с горечью спросил Фред, закурив вторую. — Я имею в виду...

— Одиночество есть путь к самопознанию. Страдания очищают. Лишь отдалившись ото всего, познаешь истинную сущность вещей. Время суть плоский круг. Не буду пудрить вам мозги подробностями, детектив.

— Что бы они сказали, если бы знали, что вы хороните себя заживо в своей пыльной норе?

— Она сказала бы: «Теперь ты точно как серийный убийца».

Сыну было три месяца, и он еще не умел говорить. Он был маленьким, ужасно морщинистым и довольно несимпатичным на вид. Джон играл с ним, называл его «сморщенной оливкой» и боялся случайно уронить. 

В зрении тлеющие угольки его дара были едва заметны. Когда они вспыхнули, разгоревшись раньше времени от контакта с неосязаемым, дом едва не вспыхнул вместе с ними. Но хватило и меньшего, а Джону не осталось даже кольца. 

Здоровенная черная птица, гнусаво каркнув, попыталась приземлиться между ними на спинку лавки. Моревар прогнал ее, резко взмахнув рукой. Птица улетела к товаркам, рассевшимся на ветвях. 

— Вороны, детектив. Благородные создания. Предвестники смерти в большинстве культур. Падальщики. Они здесь по вашу душу.

Вторая птица спикировала вниз и зашла на посадку возле вытянутых ног Джона, клюя землю в поисках муравьев. Он чуть-чуть отодвинул наглое создание ногой. 

— Похоже, вы им нравитесь больше, — заметил Фред. 

— Они чувствуют, что я «свой». Единственные птицы, обладающие колдовским даром наравне с людьми. Любопытные и жесткосердечные твари. Они отлично умеют делать вид, что любят людей.

Моревар усмехнулся. 

— Но не бойтесь, детектив, тень проклятия мы с вас снимем, и солнце снова воссияет над головой. Воронам не о чем будет каркать.

— Вы же велели зайти, когда я буду готов. 

— А вы разве не готовы? — с понимающей улыбкой уточнил Джон.

Он поднялся на ноги, повыше натянул шарф. Солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту, сгущая неприветливые серые облака. Они становились все ниже и плотнее, медленно превращаясь в мрачные весенние тучи. Фред отправил новый окурок следом за собратом и первым пересек дорожку, шурша ботинками по щебню. Джон направился следом за ним, стараясь отгородиться от присутствия, так ясно ощущавшегося вокруг. 

Они приходили всегда — стоило ему расслабиться или задуматься слишком глубоко. Те, кому больше некого было преследовать и не за кого было убивать. Предметы, за которые им удалось зацепиться, чтобы остаться в этом мире, лежали в могилах по всему кладбищу, нетронутые временем и разложением. 

Сущности, преследовавшей Фреда Чейна, больше нечего было делать рядом с ним: она забыла, кого ненавидела, едва сломался последний предмет. Но Джон всегда был уверен, что в его работе необходимо немного театральщины. 

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы вернуться в магазин и выспаться как нормальный человек, он размеренно окуривал могилу дымом от вонючего пучка трав, осторожно выводил на задней стороне могильного камня знаки зеленым маркером и изредка внушительным тоном произносил загадочные слова. 

— Это ведь все ваши трюки, да? — негромко спросил Фред, когда все закончилось. — Фокусы. Дым и зеркала.

— Я не иллюзионист, детектив, — вежливо укорил его Моревар. — Пули, как это принято говорить, настоящие. 

Он прислонился к стоящему поодаль надгробию, выполненному в форме креста. Для человека, не связанного по долгу службы с более тонкими материями, детектив Чейн был поразительно проницателен. Джон понимал, куда уходят корни его способностей, прекрасно помнил про его прабабку-шаманку, но все равно приятно удивлялся умению собеседника чувствовать истинную суть за слоями масок. 

Это привносило приятное разнообразие в беседы. 

— Настоящие пули ранят куда больнее, мистер Лендон, — заявил Фред, скрестив руки на груди.

На могилу жены он старательно не смотрел. 

— Да, я помню про ваше огнестрельное. Вот здесь, на два пальца ниже ребра.

Джон показал на себе, чуть слышно звякнув болтающимися на руке амулетами. Неправильно сросшиеся мышцы должны были оставить внушительный шрам — пулю доставали из тела подручными средствами и не очень аккуратно. Армейское прошлое или неудачное задание — вдаваться в подробности Моревар не хотел. 

— Вы знаете обо мне слишком много, вам не кажется?

— Вы пробивали меня по своей базе, детектив, я вас — по своей. Не моя вина, что добытые мной сведения несколько... обширнее. Я могу научить вас пользоваться этим, если вы захотите. Тем, что привело вас сюда. Подарком от старших поколений. И не смотрите так недоуменно — по-вашему, это все еще глупые сказки? После всего, что вы видели?

— Вот уж не представлял себя шаманом. Зрелище, должно быть, впечатляющее.

— Не шаманом, — усмехнулся Джон. — Самое большее — экстрасенсом. Или, если очень повезет, колдуном. Как вам больше нравится. Метлы и черные одеяния давно вышли из моды, так что, думаю, разницы в зрелищности не предвидится.

— Никогда не могу понять, шутите вы или говорите серьезно.

— Предпочли бы разговаривать со мной при других обстоятельствах?

— Мы на кладбище, где только что провели ваш магический ритуал. По-моему, уютнее это место уже не станет.

— Ну что же вы столь категоричны, детектив? Всегда остается шанс, что мной вот-вот овладеет Сатана. Я закачу глаза, начну говорить глубоким потусторонним голосом и вещать вам о ваших прегрешениях и контрактах. Мне говорили, когда я колдую, становлюсь точь-в-точь серийный убийца. Это случайно не ваша специализация?

— Моя специализация — наркотики. Но тут вы тоже подходите по всем статьям.

Джон засмеялся, но быстро взял себя в руки, покачав головой. 

— Поразительно. Вы были бы отвратительным учеником. Упрямый, недоверчивый и щедрый на сомнительные остроты. Всегда мечтал о таком.

— Попробуйте вербовать в свою секту возле супермаркетов. Я уверен, рыбка быстро проглотит наживку.

Джон отстранился от креста и отряхнул куртку на спине. 

— Заходите на огонек, если передумаете, детектив. Вы помните, я работаю круглосуточно.

— Это одна из причин, по которой я не хочу иметь с вами дело.

— И отсутствие социального страхования?

Вместо ответа Фред протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия. 

— Прощайте, мистер Лендон. Благодарю вас за помощь и... разъяснения. 

Моревар кивнул, отчетливо услышав в прощании «и беседу». Они разошлись в разные стороны у пруда. Фред направился к ближайшим воротам, чтобы снова вернуться в город, к своей обычной жизни и обычной работе. 

Джон свернул на восток и снова стал пищей для своих призраков. 

**∞**

Когда видавший виды звонок на стойке огласил помещение своей трелью в третий раз, из-за двери отчетливо проорали со знакомыми рычащими нотками: 

— Вы прекрасно знаете, как пройти сюда, детектив!

Фредерик усмехнулся, протиснулся под захламленной столешницей и распахнул дверь. 

Все за ней было — в точности — как он ожидал.


End file.
